My Name Is
by AngelsRaven
Summary: PewDiePie falls asleep after a hard day of making videos...and wakes up in Amnesia!Along the way, he meets some familiar faces... but something's not right!Will he be able to help his friends when they don't know something's wrong?And who is this girl they keep running into?How does she tie into this? "Listen, I don't know you, and I never have. Stop acting like you know me!" (R&R)
1. Prelude

_**Hey, I know the summary sucks, but when you're limited to a set number of letters and spaces, you just have to make do. So please don't troll me on the quality of the summary; the summary's quality has no relation to the story's quality... unless the writer simply doesn't know how to write at more than a first-grade level.**_

Prelude

* * *

**(1st Person P.O.V.: PewDiePie)**

* * *

"Well, I've got to end this video here. See you in the next episode of whatever I make. Stay awesome, bros. _Ba-hiiiie_!"

I turned off my recording program and took my headphones off. I looked at the clock; there's time to _start_ editing, at least. I got on my editing software and got to editing; this usually took at least an hour and a half, though, and that's if I'm lucky. I hate editing Amnesia videos most of all; every jumpscare is just as… jumpscarey, I guess, as when I played it. I hate being scared.

I wasn't even half done editing by the time I had to go to bed; I was going to end up spending a few days on this video, I could tell. Especially since I almost fall out of my chair every time there's a jumpscare… and actually fall out of my chair if it's a really bad jumpscare. As if almost having a heart attack the first time wasn't bad enough. I practically fell into bed, exhausted. Making videos takes more energy than you would think. I fell asleep almost instantly; kind of surprising, since I just played a horror game.

Almost on cue, the nightmares started. Every time I play Amnesia, I get some sort of nightmare. Every time. Same with all the other horror games I play. This time, it was pretty bad, though. I had, like five Bros chasing me… but for some reason, they looked a bit more human than Bro. I tried to hide in a closet, but after a few minutes, they found me, and they were about to maul me to death…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

* * *

Is That…

* * *

I groaned and sat up; I felt like I had been sleeping on rocks! But… I realized I wasn't in my bed… or in my room at all! I jumped up, and looked around. It looked like some sort of… old jail cell? I grabbed the bars and started shaking them.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Anyone there? I'm locked in here and I don't know why!"

"Keep your voice down! They'll hear you, and then we'll probably both be screwed!"

I looked to my left and saw a thin boy with brown hair and green eyes looking at me. He couldn't have been much older that seventeen. He had a green shirt the same color as his eyes, which was worn over a brown long-sleeved shirt. He also had brown jeans and sneakers. And I could've sworn I had heard his voice before… but where?

I heard a creepy, menacing groan coming from the only exit from this room, and I backed away from the bars of my cell. The boy went pale, and started shaking, most likely out of fear. I heard the thing trying to open the door using the handle, but, after a minute or two, started bashing in the door. I scrambled to the side farthest from the outside edge of my cage… thing... I guess. The thing smashed the door open…

It looked like a Bro. Except more human.

I almost had a heart attack; this _had_ to still be the nightmare. It _**had **_to be. There is no other explanation. There in no way this can really be happening. No fucking way…

"Chairmode Activated!" *boop*

I looked to my left, and saw… a chair. A chair with green velvet. Wait a second…

"Mr. Chair…" I muttered. Of course! That's where I had heard his voice before! I can't believe it was Mr. Chair!

This was no time for celebration, though; the Bro(at least, I think it's a Bro) was coming nearer. If this really isn't a dream… looks like this is it for me…


	3. Chapter 2

_**Yes, I'm putting a fancharacter in. So sue me. You don't have to read it, you know, so don't be a troll.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Lost

**(1****st**** Person P.O.V.: Stephany)**

* * *

I quickly sat up and looked around. I was in a bedroom, but not my own; I couldn't for the life of me remember where I was or how I got here. Maybe I'm just dreaming… but this doesn't _feel _like a dream. Everything here seems far too real; besides the fact that I can wake myself up almost instantly if I'm dreaming.

I got out of bed and silently looked around the room; I didn't dare to venture out just yet, besides, it's kind of cozy in here, what with all the candles lit. I searched every inch of the room, finding nothing more than a few bottles of oil at first… then I came across a lantern. I recognize the shape of that lantern…

The realization hit me like a rock. Of course. _Amnesia__. _Not my favorite game to play, but I play it often enough for me to recognize it. I just can't believe I didn't notice earlier; everything looks almost the same as it does in the game. But how did I get here? I couldn't have been sucked into the game…

…could I?

I pushed the thought out of my mind; there was nothing here to suggest that it isn't just a dream, especially since I'm a lucid dreamer(meaning I can control myself, or the person who represents me, in my dreams), so I might be dreaming. I shouldn't have played Amnesia for six hours before bed…

Upon searching the closet, I found my "replica" Assassin's Creed gear. I made it all myself; don't ask how, it's far too complicated to explain. The blades in the gloves work, too. I put on the cloak and gloves, putting the hood up as well. I tested the blades; sure enough, they worked without a hitch, even the hook-blade, which sticks sometimes.

Damn, I'm a nerd. I _still _can't believe I made all of this myself.

The outfit looks exactly like Altiar's white one in _Revelations_, except made to fit me. I have a small pouch on the right side to put things in, like coins or small objects. I don't steal, trust me, but sometimes having a pocket really helps. And the blades are very helpful when I go hunting.

I walked over to the door and opened it; looking around, I saw nothing at first… but then I heard the growl of one of the monsters… the Grunt, I think? I don't know, the one that's the most common. I silently closed the door, locking it with some finesse with the hook-blade. I snuck to the other side of the room, ready to pounce if I need to…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bro, or Not Bro?

**(1****st**** Person P.O.V: PewDiePie)**

I let out a sigh of relief as it poofed away. Just a Poofer. I heard Mr. Chair sigh as well.

"How did you get stuck here, Mr. Chair?" I asked while standing up, looking around the cell.

Mr. Chair said nothing. I looked at him, to make sure he was in that human form he has now. He was… but he looked confused.

"Is something wrong?" I would think he would be happy to see me.

"Uhhh…" he started, then shook his head, "n-nothing."

I shrugged and kept looking. I didn't find a key…but I _did _find a gap in the bars that looked big enough for me to fit through. Unfortunately, it was too high for me to reach, and there weren't any boxes in my cell.

"Uh, I could help you out with that…" Mr. Chair said.

I almost had a heart attack; he was right behind me now, but a few moments ago he was in a different cell. He motioned to a hole near the bottom of the cell wall, which connected our two cells.

"I broke those bars a few days ago," he explained, "but even so, I couldn't get out. The hole is too high up for me. But if I help you, you could get the keys and unlock the door from the other side."

"Why hasn't anyone come to find you?" I asked; I didn't think anyone would purposely abandon Mr. Chair.

"They probably can't find me," he said, "the monster hurt me pretty bad, and dragged me off while my friends were fighting."

He went into Chairmode, and I climbed up onto him, then through the hole. I started looking around for the keys; there was no way I would leave Mr. Chair behind, even if he told me to.

"They should be in the top drawer of that desk over there," he said, pointing to the desk he was talking about, "I saw the monster put the keys in there after he threw me in the cell."

Sure enough, there they were. I did a quick check of the other drawers and the cabinet thing.

"Hey, look, Ladinananadinum," I said upon finding the potion, "and a lantern! And oil! I'm hitting the jackpot here!"

I walked over to the cell and let Mr. Chair out, who looked relieved to finally be out of the cell.

"Thanks," he said, then started to walk away.

I followed him, obviously, but he stopped after a while to look at me.

"Uhmmm… wh-why are you following me?" he asked, nervous.

"Uh… strength in numbers?" I said. Something seems off here. Mr. Chair wouldn't ask why I was following him, he would just let me follow. He is definitely not acting like the Mr. Chair I know, but why?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Run Like a Motherfucker!"

* * *

"So… do you know where everyone else is?" I asked.

"Erm… no… not exactly. They've got to be near here, though," he said; he hadn't become any less nervous around me.

We entered a hallway, and I shivered a bit. "Ohhh, corridors. I-don't-like-corridors. Jumpscares always happen in corridors. Always."

"I don't like them too much either," Mr. Chair said, "It's too easy to get trapped in a corridor. Especially with all the doors the monsters could be hiding in…"

As if on cue, we heard the growl of a Bro. I looked behind me, then went pale. I almost dropped my lantern, which I had lit a while back. I started to sprint.

"RUN! RUN LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!" I shouted, booking it down the hallway.

"Turn off the lantern!" Mr. Chair said, barely keeping up, "Turn off the lantern!"

I put the lantern away, turning it off. We could still hear the Bro chasing us, but we couldn't see him anymore. I paused for a second, trying to catch my breath, crouching in the most secure place I could find. The Bro looked around for a while, then was about to leave.

"Oh, dat ass…" I let the phrase slip, before quickly covering my mouth.

Too late, though, because the Bro had heard me. Me and Mr. Chair started to haul ass again, but the Bro was always right on our tail.

"Quickly!" Mr. Chair said, "Find a room to hide in! We can't keep running forever!"

He then tripped, and I kept going for a few moments before stopping. "Mr. Chair!"

"Ch-Chairmode Activated!" *boop*

The Bro looked at Mr. Chair, who was in Chairmode, then at me.

"Aw, don't leave me like this!" I said, turning around and starting to run again.

The Bro was fast, though… too fast. I did my best to lose him, then tried to open one of the doors, but it was locked… from the inside. Like someone had jammed the lock somehow. This Bro isn't a poofer. If he was, he would've poofed by now. I kept trying the doorknob, hoping it would magically open, saving my life…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Saved

* * *

**(1****st**** Person P.O.V: Stephany)**

I heard something jiggle the door handle a bit, trying to open it; I tensed as I heard the growl of the monster. But when the door handle jiggled for a second time, I crept up to the door, since these monsters don't really try to open doors. I heard heavy breathing, like someone had just run a mile… but it sounded human enough. I quickly unlocked the door and pulled the person in with my hook-blade, closing the door behind us. I put my hand over the person's mouth so he didn't scream or anything stupid like that.

"If you even breathe too loudly I gut you," I muttered through clenched teeth, my French accent clear.

He nodded, obviously terrified. This may sound bad, but I'm glad he's here; at least I'm not the only one in this crooked place.

I braced myself against the door, listening carefully for any signs of the monster. After I was absolutely positive that the thing had left, I relaxed a bit, letting the person go.

"Thanks, bro!" he said, "you saved my life!"

I put the hood of the assassin cloak down. "Don't mention it. I wasn't expecting to see another human in this god-forsaken castle."

He blinked and stared for a second, most likely at my hair; it's not often that you see someone with silver hair.

"Uh, what's with your-" he started.

"Genetic mutation is my guess," I said, cutting him off, "I don't really know, though. I never really was interested in finding out why I have silver hair."

"Oh," he said, "it's just… kind of…"

"Abnormal? I know," I said, taking off the assassin gear so I'm just in my normal clothes. I put the outfit in my backpack, "Well, be a bit more careful next time, dude. I wouldn't want the only other human in this place killed before we can escape."

I started to walk away, when he said, "Hold on, before you go, what's your name?"

"Stephany Sylvasa," I said, turning to face him, "and yours?"

He grinned and said, "My name's PeeeeewDiePiiie."

"Well met, PewDiePie," I said, then turned towards the door again, "Now don't get yourself killed before we meet again."

With that, I walked out. I looked down the hall one way, then the other, before deciding to go to the right, leaving PewDiePie behind.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey, I haven't been getting very many reviews. I would really appreciate it if you could take a minute or two of your time to tell me what you think of my story so far. **_

Chapter 6:

* * *

Definitely Not Right

* * *

**(1****st**** Person P.O.V.: PewDiePie)**

"Hey, hold on!" I said, looking around in the corridor, but that girl had already left. Man, my one chance for safety until I can find Stephano, gone.

I walked back over to Mr. Chair. "Hey," I said, "It's gone; you can de-Chairmode or whatever now."

Mr. Chair glowed for a few seconds, before returning to human form.

"How'd you manage to lose it?" He asked.

"I hid in one of the rooms, like you said we should," I stated, shrugging, "they're not that hard to lose, really. They forget where you are, like, immediately if you hide. Like 'THERE HE IS! … Wait a second…'"

Mr. Chair laughed a bit, and I grinned. It _is_ one of my funnier lines.

"So, should we go find the others?" I asked.

Mr. Chair nodded, and we were off.

. . .

We walked for quite a while before running into anyone. We walked into a room that looked a lot like some kind of kitchen… and we saw a boy with pig ears. He had to be at least eighteen, and he was bloody. I would recognize him anywhere.

"Piggy!" I said, smiling.

I then started looking around the room for anything useful. "Two bros already found. I'm on a roll!"

Piggy and Mr. Chair just looked at each other. They're acting pretty weird, not like the bros I know.

"So, have you seen Stephano anywhere?" Mr. Chair asked.

"Yeah, just down that hallway," Piggy said, motioning towards a door, "at least, he was last time I checked."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked, "C'mon, let's get going."

We walked for a while before running into another familiar face. Yep. Enter Stephano.

"STEPHANO!" I said excitedly, "Bro, it's so good to see you! Man, we've run into just about every-"

"Who the hell are you?" Stephano asked, confused and slightly agitated, arms crossed and staring at me.

I just stood there. Just _stood_ there, speechless. There have been many times where I've been so angry or terrified that I can't form words, but this time, I couldn't even make a sound. It took a few minutes for my brain to fully process what just happened.

"Wh-what?" It was the only word that came to my mind.

"Who the hell are you?" Stephano repeated his question, a bit more angry than last time.

"What do you mean, 'who the hell am I'?" I asked, "We're bros, Stephano… you can't really say that you don't remember me…"

"Hmph," Stephano said, "never seen you before in my life."

I couldn't even think at that point. Stephano… doesn't recognize me? Is that… possible? No… it shouldn't be possible…

I had no idea how to handle this. My best friend doesn't remember me. It was like a kick in the gut. My fist tightened around my lantern… and I ran. Pushed through my friends and just _ran._ What else was I supposed to do? I had to leave, get away from that madness, so I could begin to figure out what I should do about it. I paid no attention to my surroundings. I think at one point I ran right past a Bro.

But at that moment, I had no fucks to give.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

* * *

Lost

* * *

Don't ask me how I ended up in some sort of basement thing. I honestly couldn't tell you. All I know is I was there, curled into a ball with my back to the wall, breaking down over what had happened.

Stephano… how could you, of all people… not recognize me?

I stayed there for who knows how long, but after a while I finally calmed down… and realized what a mess I was in. I had no idea where I was, how I got here, how far away the others were… or if they were even still where they were when I ran off. I kinda doubt they're still there, though. If they really don't remember me, why would they wait for me?

I must've dropped my lantern at some point, because I realized I didn't have it with me anymore. Well, that sucks. How am I going to see where I'm going _now?_ I guess I'll just have to figure something else out.

I searched the room for anything useful; a Ladinananadinum, another lantern, sanity potion, _anything_ of use. Just my luck, though; I found nothing. I looked around the room one more time, and realized there was a tinderbox on the table. Well, I don't see how that's useful at all, but I took it anyway. Maybe it'll end up having some use after all, but I doubt it.

I left the basement-thing, and entered a room with some stairs leading downwards. I don't really like stairs that much, but I'm not going to get anywhere by just sitting here. I walked down the stairs, wishing I had my lantern or something.

At the bottom of the stairs, there was a pretty big room… and the floor was covered in water. And I bet the water monster is in there. I _really _don't want to go there… but I have to. Maybe I'll get lucky, and the others will be down here…

I took a deep breath, and started walking around the room. I stayed as close as possible to anything I could jump on if the water monster showed up, but for now, it wasn't around. I searched the room, and found some Ladinananadinum, a few Sanity Potions, and some oil… but no lantern. Without the lantern, the oil is pretty much useless. I'll probably end up getting a lantern again sometime, though, so I kept the oil. I found a couple of tinderboxes as well. And I technically found a key, but it was out of my reach, and there was nothing around here I could move to get at it.

I looked at it. It was on the top shelf, right by a stack of books. It looked like there was a note there, too, but I couldn't tell for sure. I tried jumping up to get it, but that didn't work. And the shelves didn't look sturdy enough for me to try to climb up them. I tried jumping from nearby objects, that didn't work. I tried to use another object to knock it down, that didn't work, either. I tried jumping from another object while trying to knock it down, but that just moved it more out of my reach. Completely out of ideas, I finally tried to climb the bookshelf. It creaked a bit, but it ended up being sturdy enough to climb. As soon as I grabbed the key, though, the Water Monster appeared.

I scrambled up the bookshelf and sat on the top of it, where he key was. _Good going, Pewds,_ I thought to myself, _now you're stuck on top of a bookshelf, no idea where you are, and your friends are nowhere to be found. Good fucking decision._ I looked around, trying to find something to distract it. On the shelf right under me, there was a torso. I'm not sure if it'll work but…

I grabbed the torso, and threw it into the water… and the water monster went after it and started to eat it. I took this chance to run to the farthest door I could find… but, of course, it was locked. I started to turn around to go back when I realized I had a key.

"Please work, please work, for the love of Stephano, work…" I said as I jammed the key into the lock.

I turned the key, and I heard the unmistakable _*click*_ of the door unlocking. I quickly ran into the room and closed the door. Just in time, too; I closed the door just before the water monster got to it. But it might be able to go through doors. Can it go through doors? I don't know, best to assume it can. Luckily for me, though, there were some stairs going up right in front of me. I walked up the stairs, and at the top, something caught my eye;

A lantern. My lantern, now.

I picked it up, and saw that it was halfway full already. Well, things are starting to look up, at least. I started walking for a while, when I thought I heard someone… or some_thing_, behind me. I turned off my lantern and kept going. But whatever it was, it was still following me. I started to freak out a bit... okay, started to freak out a _lot._

"Dude, chill," I heard the person behind me say, "It's not like I'm gonna eat you."

I turned around… and saw the girl that had saved me earlier. I was pretty relieved that it wasn't some sort of monster.

"Uh… Stephany, right?" I asked; I wasn't sure, but I _think_ that was her name.

She nodded and said, "Yep. And you are PewDiePie, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, "but you can just call me PewDie if you want. Everyone else does."

"Well," she said, "do you have any clue where we are?"

"Uhhhh…" I said, putting one hand behind my head, "Just don't go down those stairs over there."

I motioned in the direction that I came from, and she nodded.

"The door over there was locked, anyway," she said, "and the floor was all wet. I wouldn't be surprised if that splashing… monster… thing is down there."

"You mean the water monster? Yeah, it's down there. I just got away from it," I explained.

"Well," she said, starting to walk down the hall the other way, "Let's see what's down this way. I kind of know where I should be going."

I looked at her, a bit confused, and she produced a key from one of her pockets. The key had "Main Hall" written on it. So it looks like that's where we should be going. But… if she had tried the door that I had come from a moment ago… wouldn't that mean she came from the opposite side of the corridor?

I followed her, anyway, even though it seemed a bit fishy to me. What else was I supposed to do? I was lost, and had nowhere else to go. Besides, she seemed like she could handle herself if we came across a Bro.


	9. Author's NoteUpdate Thing

Yeah, this is all one giant Author's Note. Just thought you might want some closure is all... well, anyone who actually reads this shit-ass story. I'm discontinuing it. Maybe. For now I am, at least. It's not that people are being asshats in the reviews or anything, I've just decided I want to scrap it. Actually, come to think of it, I think I've only gotten one bad review on this thing. Pretty impressive, even if I only got seven reviews in total. Anyway, it's a decent idea, but... well, I just decided I didn't like it. Maybe later I'll come back and write some more just for laughs, but I'm planning on seriously discontinuing it. Sorry, but hey, at least I'm not trying to do a shit-ass job writing out a story I don't even like. I'd rather just cut it off where it is. Everyone at this point is free to use this idea and even the posted chapters of this story to make your own if you want, as long as you credit me for it. So, anyone who's decided to stay with me this long, even though it must've been like a year since I've done anything with this, congratulations. And thanks. Again, I just figured you'd want some closure. Maybe I'll be back sometime, but don't count on it... usually when I say I'm doing something, especially if it's quitting, I mean it.

...

Oh, yeah, I'll probably be writing more stories. There's nothing left for this story, but just tell me what you guys want to see and I'll see if I can do it. I'm not sure what you would want to see, though, so I'm probably not going to write anything right now.


End file.
